Dragon of the Bad Faith
by pinayflava90
Summary: After Draco was seen being vicious to Hermione, a hag cursed him into a Dragon every night for punishment.Will he get the Muggleborn he had been tormenting to help him, or will his actions and cruelty towards her cause him to be stuck as a dragon forever? (AU, some coarse language)
1. Books

**AN- No I don't own the characters**

**This story was inspired by Beauty and the Beast!  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**Chapter 1**

**.  
><strong>

Annoyance.

That's what Draco Malfoy was feeling at the moment after seeing that stupid Mudblood occupying the only table inside the library. Oh, but it's not just a table, though. No.

It's _his_ comfortable isolated table.

Not only is Granger polluting the air he's breathing, but she's sitting on _his_ chair, with her over-sized book on _his_ table.

Who the bloody hell does she think she is?

"Granger." Draco growled angrily, striding towards her.

Hermione glanced at him shortly before looking back at her book. "Malfoy."

Draco sneered, "You're in my seat."

She looked at him again and blinked. "Am I?"

"Get out." Draco demanded, crossing his arms.

Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to reading. "Go away, Malfoy. I'm in the middle of reading something."

Draco seethed.

The Mudblood has the nerve to tell _him_, Draco Malfoy, what to do?

This bitch.

Without warning, he grabbed the side of her book and roughly snatched it away from her vision, not caring if he hurt her fragile little filthy fingers in the process.

"I told you to leave, Mudblood."

Hermione, who was both surprised and angry at his behavior, tried her best to hide her face with any expression. She took a few deep calming breaths and looked up at him, with her arm out towards him.

"Give my book back, Malfoy."

Draco glared down at her hand and made a sound of disgust, "Take your filthy hand away from my face, Mudblood, and leave right now."

Hermione's face hardened. That's all she ever hears coming out of his mouth.

Mudblood.

Mudblood.

**_Mudblood._**

However, being the smart Head Girl that she is, she didn't let her face show how much it bothered her and gave him a tiny smile.

"My book, Malfoy? May I please have it back?"

"No." Draco snarled down at the hand still in front of him.

Is she stupid? How dare she disobey him?

Hermione was beginning to lose her patience as she got up with her hands on her hips. "As Head Girl, I am asking you to give my book back. I was here first, Malfoy, what is up with you? Be a good example to others and stop bothering people."

The look he was giving her made her heart jolt out unexpectedly. It wasn't pleasant at all. He held the book tightly in his hand as he slowly but menacingly walked up to her with his eyes never leaving hers.

As Draco was getting closer, she couldn't help but take a step back until her back bumped into one of the shelves in the library.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, her eyes hurriedly glancing around them. To her great dismay, nobody was around them, not even Madam Pince to help her. She looked in front of her and gasped.

Draco was way too close**;** she had to lean her head back to gain some personal space.

Hermione subconsciously swallowed hard. "Mal- Malfoy, what are you doi-

She shriek in surprise, when his arms shot out of nowhere and placed them on the shelves on both sides of her face.

"Did I give you permission to speak?" Draco drawled softly, his breath blowing the sides of her bangs.

"Um-

"Shut up!" Draco hissed, as one of his hands suddenly gripped her hair.

Saying that Hermione was scared would be an understatement. She knew he was dangerous. Harry told her he saw the Dark Mark on Draco's arm, but she hardly believed the accusation. A sixteen year old boy was a Death Eater? That's impossible. But with the way he was acting now, it definitely isn't hard to believe.

Hermione didn't even notice as she whimpered in fear.

But he did.

Draco's snarl morphed into a smug smirk. "Is the Mudblood finally learning what she did was wrong?"

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Hermione yelled out in frustration, "What did I do- _Ah_!"

Draco grabbed the curls of her hair and viciously yanked them. "How dare you speak while I was talking?"

Blinking back the tears, Hermione closed her mouth.

Who is this man? Whatever happened to the annoying Draco Malfoy who she knew few years ago? It was as if the war had brought his nasty side on the front...

Noticing the tears that were about to fall from her eyes, Draco immediately let her go with disgust and stepped away from her. He took out the book he stole from her and glared down at it.

"Ah, was this the one you wanted back, Granger?"

Hermione felt her anger coming through again, but knew better than to challenge him at the moment.

"Please, give it back, Malfoy."

Draco sneered at the book as he opened it to flip through the pages. "What is this rubbish you're reading anyway?"

"Why?" Hermione spat, "You don't know how to read?"

Draco let out a soft chuckle which unnerved her greatly.

He stopped to a page and scrunched his nose in confusion as he said, "What the bloody hell is_Beauty and the Beast_, Mudblood?"

She bit her bottom lip. Should she tell him? "It's erm... It's a fairy tale."

"A what?" Draco asked rudely, still flipping through the pages and looking at the pictures with - to her surprise - interest.

Thinking it was safe to let her guard down, she took a step closer to him. "That book is filled with um... Muggle fairy tales."

Draco stiffened.

He's touching a Muggle book. He let his pureblooded hands touch a book that was made by someone who was _beneath _him. Feigning indifference, he continued to flip through the pages, pausing here and there.

"What is a _Sleeping Beauty_? Bloody hell, what's with all the 'Beauty'?" He let out a harsh laugh. "Merlin, Granger, is your head full with false fantasy of _you_ being something Beautiful?"

Hermione ignored the sharp pain of hurt. It's not as if she never heard him insult her before. "May I have it back?"

"Now, wait just a second." Draco said, "It's not good for a Mudblood like you to be thinking such thoughts."

"What are you talking ab- Malfoy, _no_!"

Draco tore a page from her book with a smirk.

"Oh no!" Draco gasped in mock sadness. "Tut. Tut. Oh dear, Granger, what's happening?"

_He ripped another page. _"This is completely rubbish."

_Rip. _"Stupid Muggles."

_Rip. Rip. Rip._

"Stop it!" Hermione cried, rushing towards him as she tried to take the torn pages and the book away from him. "Damn it, Malfoy, give it back!"

Draco pushed her away from him, as he threw the book on the floor with a loud _thud!_

After staring at the broken book with shock, Hermione flew herself at him and began hitting anything she could reach that was Draco.

"YOU IDIOT! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

"Oh boo-hoo!" Draco laughed, as he dodged her. "Did I hurt the Mudblood's feelings? Aw, just look at her cry."

Hermione gave up hitting him as she silently walked up to the book. She sat down and gathered the remains with one hand, as she tried her best to wipe the tears from her face with the other.

Draco glared down at the girl with his head shaking in disgust. "It's just a book."

Hermione rounded at him, "It's not just any book, Malfoy! My grandmother gave it to me when I was a child!"

"Who cares?" Draco asked, smirking. "Oh well. Another less filthy thing to worry about."

He shoved his hands in his pockets and began to walk away, whistling. But as she continued to gather her things from the ground, Draco stopped.

"By the way, Granger?" He called out, turning around to give her a chilling smile. "If I ever see you sitting on my table again, that filthy precious book of yours won't be the only thing I will destroy."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Review = update! =)**

**Thank you to the awesome Jucy Sam for being a cool beta!  
><strong>


	2. Slytherins

**AN- No I don't own the characters**

**This story was inspired by Beauty and the Beast!  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**Chapter 2**

"Hey Hermione, are you alright?" Ron asked in concern, as he sat beside her on the couch.

She flashed him a hesitant smile before answering, "Yes of course. Why do you ask?"

Ron shrugged, as he began pulling his assignments out of his bag. ''Ever since you got back from the library this morning, you've been a bit down."

Hermione bit her bottom lip nervously as she lied, "I have just been a bit stressed out lately."

"But why?" Harry asked, glancing up at her as he continued to dip his quill into the ink, "Our Eighth Yearhas barely started, Hermione. We only had two classes so far this morning. How can you be stressed out already?"

"War's over, Voldemort's gone," Ron said, as he counted off on his fingers. "Majority of the Slytherins are gone, you're Head Girl, so what could possibly make you be such a downer this year, shouldn't you be happy?"

She sighed deeply. If only they knew _who _was making her unhappy.

"I'm just tired, is all." She stuffed her belongings into her bag and got up, "I'm going to go for a walk."

"Want us to come with you so we can go to our evening class together?" Harry asked, already reaching for his parchment to put it away.

''No, it's fine." Hermione grinned, "You and Ron need to finish your assignments and I'm already done."

"Of course." Ron muttered, ''Hey, when you come back, you mind erm... you know if it's not a bother to... well-

Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed, "No, Ronald. When you're done with your assignments, leave it at the table so I can look over your work. I'll mark the ones that's wrong for you."

"You're wonderful, Hermione." Ron said, flashing her a smile. "Sometimes I wish Gabrielle Delacour was like you. Always helpful."

Hermione felt her cheeks reddening from embarrassment, "Right well. See you."

Ron and Harry muttered their good-byes, until Hermione finally felt her stiffing shoulders relax.

She didn't realize where her feet were taking her until she suddenly stopped walking, seeing the view of the lake. Sighing, she gently sat down and pulled the broken Muggle fairy tale book Draco had destroyed that morning in the library.

"_Reparo_!" Hermione murmured, feeling her spirits slightly lift up when the pages and the bindings rearranged itself.

Sighing in contentment, she turned to the page she had left off at and continued on with her light reading.

"Well, well, well." A voice that Hermione hated, drawled lazily. "If it isn't Mudblood Granger coming to ruin the day again."

Ugh, him again. What the hell does he want now? Hasn't she suffered enough?

"Ay Mudblood!" He snapped, "I'm talking to you. What's that you got there, huh?"

She ignored his close presence. Maybe if she ignored him the whole time, he'll grow bored and leave her alone?

Wishful thinking.

"You actually fixed that pathetic book of yours, Granger?"

Snickers and giggles were heard, interrupting her chain of thought.

Hermione looked up at the sound and groaned. It was as if Draco invited his whole Slytherin gang. She glared at them all before giving Draco her special hatred-filled look.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"Now is that the way to address your superior?" Draco smirked, crossing his arms. "I thought I taught you a lesson, Granger?"

Tired of his nonsense, she got up and marched towards him with determination.

"20 points from Slytherin for harassing the Head Girl."

That shut him up. He kept the smirk on his face, but his eyes gave him a menacing look as he glanced toward the book. "Ah, what do we have here?"

"Don't touch it, Draco!" Astoria Greengrass screeched, "You might infect yourself with Mudblood filth!"

He took out his wand and turned to his friend, Blaise Zabini, who surprisingly looked annoyed.

"How should I punish her this time, Blaise?" Draco asked in a business-like tone. "This morning she-

"What's going on here?"

They all turned around to see Ernie MacMillan, Head boy, striding towards them. His gaze shifted from Draco to Hermione, with a frown of his face.

"We're just talking." Draco said casually, slyly tucking his wand away.

Ernie walked up to Hermione and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Everything okay, Hermione?"

Wanting to get away from the Slytherins, she nodded. "Everything's fine."

Ernie frowned, not believing her. However, he turned to the Slytherins and said, "Lunch is about to start in a few minutes. I suggest you all leave right now if you want to get good seats."

Blaise, Astoria, and the other Slytherin students left immediately. Draco lingered a minute longer, only to give Hermione a wink that annoyed and unnerved her.

What is that git up to?

Groaning in frustration, Hermione turned around to pick up her book and shoved it inside her bag. Right when she was heading back to the castle, she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"You okay, Hermione?" Ernie asked softly, concerned with the Head Girl's behavior. "I couldn't help but notice you've been a bit quiet lately."

She gave him the same smile she reserved mainly for Harry and Ron. "Just stressed out and tired, is all."

Ernie nodded, "Okay. Well who's patrolling where tonight?"

Hermione shrugged, "I don't mind where, Ernie. You can choose where you want to patrol."

He took a minute to think about it before answering her. "I really want to patrol my house and Ravenclaw. Unless... you want to?"

Hermione inwardly groan. She didn't have the energy to extinguish his choices. She was stuck with Slytherin. She flashed him another smile and shrugged, "Then it's settled."

Ernie grinned, "Cool. Congrats on being Head Girl, by the way. It was pretty obvious it was going to be you."

Hermione blushed and muttered her thanks.

"See you later, Hermione!" Ernie called out, waving at her.

She waved back as he sprinted towards the castle, hoping to reach the Great Hall before it became too crowded.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hermione was too focused on the floor**;** she didn't see the other person in front of her until she bumped into them.

"Oof!" She yelped, losing her footing as she fell on the floor along with her heavy bag.

"Watch where you're going**, **will you?" The person snapped in annoyance.

"I'm sorry." She muttered as she got up, "Wasn't watching where I was going."

"Obviously." The person retorted back.

Once she straightened herself, Hermione turned to face the person she bumped into.

Blaise Zabini rolled his eyes, "For a Head Girl, you're not very good at your duties. The least you can do is watch where you're going so no harm can be done."

Hermione glared at him and crossed her arms, "What duties? And for your information, I was a bit distracted."

"That's another thing." Blaise pointed out, "Separate your personal problems from your duties."

"I didn't do anything!" Hermione hissed, "Just because I bumped into you on accident-

"Oh please." Another voice interrupted her, "That was no accident."

Hermione was so busy arguing with Blaise, she didn't notice Draco was with him the whole time, wearing a smug smirk on his face.

"Go away, Malfoy." She muttered.

"I was talking to him before you decided to bump into me." Blaise scoffed, "You should be the one to leave."

"She probably fancies you, mate." Draco snickered, earning glares from both of them.

"Don't make me sick." The corner of Blaise's lips curved into a disgusted snarl.

Hermione ignored the insulted pain and snapped at Draco, "Shut up, Malfoy!"

Draco's grin widened evilly, as he raised his voice. "Hey everyone, want to know something?"

Students**,** who were passing by, slowed their pace while some of them just paused out of their curiosity.

Hermione stared at him in confusion. "What are you doing?"

He ignored her and continued to talk out loud for everyone to hear. "Our dearest Head Girl has a bit of a soft spot for Blaise!"

"No I don't!" Hermione shouted back, "Shut up, Malfoy!"

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Oh? So, it's not Blaise then? Perhaps it's a Ron Weasley you fantasize about?"

Hermione stiffened. A crowd of students were forming around them, muttering and whispering as they stayed to hear what else Draco wanted to announce.

Draco noticed the rigid posture of her body and chuckled darkly. "Hit the jackpot, have I? Aww look at that, everyone! Our Head Girl is clearly in _love _with Weasley!"

The Slytherins in the crowd snickered.

Hermione shook her head, her eyes stinging with the threat of tears. She really hoped none of her friends was in the crowd. She hitched her bag on her shoulder and made to walk away, but felt a vine-like grip on her wrist.

"I'm not done with my fun yet, Granger." Draco sweetly hissed in her ear.

"Let go of me!" Hermione cried out, trying to remove his hand from her wrist.

"I feel sorry for you though." Draco continued on out loud. "Actually no. I don't. Have you seen the Weasel's girlfriend? At least he has good taste when it comes to girls. That little Delacour is quite a lovely lady, something you're filthy self isn't. Am I right, Granger?"

Hermione tried to reach for her wand, but couldn't.

"Who would want to date _her_!" Pansy Parkinson cackled, "Look at her!"

"She's ugly!"

"Mudblood!"

"Buck tooth!"

"Filth! Filth! Filth!"

This is a nightmare. This just has to be.

Hermione shook her head as she felt her chest clench painfully from the humiliation Draco was causing her in public. Why is he doing this?

Was this his little revenge because she and her friends sent his father to Azkaban few months ago?

"Stop it." Hermione whispered to him, feeling tired of fighting.

Draco ignored her, "Exactly! Even Blaise here wouldn't go for her!"

"Take this outside, Draco." Blaise muttered, "You don't want the Professors to catch you."

"Almost done, mate." Draco said dismissively.

Hermione tried her best to ignore the insults being thrown at her by the Slytherins. Where are the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs?

Now that she thought about it, only Slytherins were gathered around them. As she glanced around her, she noticed why. She had accidentally been walking to the corridors where the Slytherin dungeon was headed, not the Great Hall.

"Let's see what's in her bag, shall we?" Draco asked the Slytherins, roughly snatching her bag.

"Stop!" She cried out, trying to grab her bag back.

Without warning, Draco had taken out his own wand and muttered a spell to make her stay where she's at. Hermione had no choice but to watch as Draco went through her stuff as if she was some Muggle criminal who were hiding Muggle illegal stuff.

"This again?" Draco said with disgust, taking out the fairy tale book.

"Malfoy, please give it back!" Hermione sobbed, hating the fact that she couldn't run up to punch him.

Merlin, how she wanted to punch him so bad right now. How dare he? Why is he doing this? What has she ever done to him?

"I honestly thought I destroyed this." Draco snickered, holding it up for the others to see.

"What is that?" A younger Slytherin student yelled.

"50 points of Slytherin, Malfoy!" Hermione shouted, "GIVE IT BACK!"

Out of nowhere, a loud smack was heard that. It had comefrom Hermione.

"Shut up, Mudblood." Astoria sneered, waving her hand to ease the sting away.

Hermione brought her hands to her cheek, wincing at the soreness from being slapped. "How _dare _you! You wait till I tell McGonagall about this! 100 points-

"_Silencio_!"

Hermione's voice cut off from Draco's spell. She rounded at him and tried to plead him to stop with her eyes. He gave her an icy look back.

"Where were we? Oh yeah." Draco opened the book and tore a handful of page. He glanced at Hermione's face and smirked, "Seem familiar, Granger?"

''What is that?" Blaise asked, looking at the fallen pages on the floor.

Draco shrugged, "Apparently her grandmother gave it to her."

_STOP IT MALFOY, PLEASE! _Hermione mouthed out silently._ THAT'S MINE! GIVE IT BACK, STOP IT! _But of course, Draco couldn't hear her.

Once he finished tearing out the pages, he threw it on the floor and spat on it.

"That's what I think of you, Mudblood." He silently snarled at her, only for her to hear. "This is for all the problems you and your friends caused me."

He then looked at the crowed and raised his voice for everyone to hear, "I think I realized my mistake this morning when I tried to destroy this book. I forgot to do this."

He pointed his wand at the ruined Muggle book Hermione had treasured and muttered, "_Incendio_!"

As Draco and the others laughed with glee, Hermione stared in horror as the book suffered in flames. Smirking, Draco released Hermione from the spell and watched as she dropped on the floor, looking helpless.

Draco walked up to her and bent down. He lifted her chin with his finger and whispered, "If you tell any of your stupid friends about this, Mudblood, I won't hesitate to do worse."

He stood up and glared down at her before spitting on the flaming book, "Congrats on earning Head Girl, Mudblood. Hope you liked my gift to you."

Unbeknownst to all of them, a figure from the crowd was watching the whole scene with a disappointed look on their face.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Draco stared at the lake, ignoring the cold night air blowing harshly in his skin. Today would have been an alright day, if he hadn't bumped into that Mudblood.

She always had to ruin everything.

"Hello."

He whipped around to see an attractive woman smiling at him. He couldn't help but smile back as he stood up, "Hello, there."

"What's your name?"

"Draco Malfoy." He couldn't help but wonder why he never saw this beautiful woman before.

She's really pretty. No doubt a Pureblood. Good for a Malfoy.

"Who are you?" He asked.

The woman's smile vanished. "I saw you today."

He smirked, stepping closer. "Oh?"

"You were nasty to that Muggle-born." She said sadly.

Draco sneered, "She's nobody."

"She's Hermione Granger. A lovely girl who-

"She's filthy." He said, "She and her friends don't deserve my respect because of what they did. They always have to ruin everything. Especially her."

"Don't be horrible to someone you barely know." The woman said lightly. "She has done many good deeds to you and others. If you got to know her better, you might even like her. Possibly even grow to know how to love-

Draco scoffed, interrupting her. "Oh please. Don't make me puke my dinner now. I rather suffer for the rest of my life as a Dragon than show her any act of this rubbish called love."

To a Malfoy, love is a sign of weakness.

The woman smiled.

Draco mistook that as a sign as if she agreed, and smirked back. He walked closer to her and grinned when he felt her warm hands on his.

"Who are you?" Draco murmured, tightening his hands on hers.

The woman opened her mouth and spoke. But the he couldn't comprehend the words, because he suddenly felt an agonizing pain all over his body, causing him to drop her hands.

He fell to the ground and screamed and screamed, until the pain became unbearable, knocking him into unconsciousness.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Minutes later, he woke up in the middle of the forest. Confused, he made to stand up but couldn't. He was trapped inside a net, caused by the Centaurs who were crowded around him with their spears ready.

He looked down to grab his wand, but stiffened when he noticed the body he's in isn't exactly human.

Wait what the fu-

"What is your business here, Dragon?"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Review = update! =)**

**Thank you to the awesome Jucy Sam for being a cool beta!  
><strong>


	3. Dragon

**AN- No I don't own the characters**

**This story was inspired by Beauty and the Beast!  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**Chapter 3**

Draco blinked once.

Twice.

Three times.

Merlin, what is happening to him? Why does he suddenly have this sudden disoriented disgusting huge body? And what happened to his hands? It's fucking vicious _claws_, for Merlin's sake!

"Beast!"

Draco felt a sharp pain on his nostril, and huffed in surprise when he saw fire coming out of his nose, making the Centaurs who were around him to shout.

"He's attacking!" One of the centaur roared.

"I'm not a bloody beast, you stupid horses!" Draco snapped, "I'm a human being, I'm Draco Malfoy!"

But the centaurs were not listening to him, and continued to poke him with their spears, afraid the giant beast was going to do more damage to their forest.

Draco let out a mixture of a snarl and a shout, accidentally sending a flame towards a tree from his mouth.

"STOP IT!" Draco roared in panic at what he's done, ''Untie me now! Let me go!"

While he was struggling for his freedom, he didn't notice a centaur creeping up behind him. The centaur pulled out one of his enchanted sharp spear, and stabbed the dragon with all its might in the back.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hermione was in the middle of questioning a First Year, when she heard a sound coming from outside.

The third year whimpered in shame, "I was- I was just hungry and I-

He stopped when they heard another sound.

Hermione frowned, looking out the window. All she could see was darkness and the sounds of the heavy wind, but nothing else.

Shrugging, she turned back to the little boy and sighed. "Alright, Mr Stephens. I'll let you out with just a warning. Ten points from Ravenclaw for wandering around the corridors after curfew. Do you need me to walk you back to your dorm?"

The boy shook his head timidly. "I know the way back."

Hermione nodded, "Right. Well, go on then. Don't let me catch you next time."

The nervous First Year turned around and left Hermione standing alone in the corridors. Huffing in annoyance, Hermione continued on with her duty. It's been minutes only and already she felt like falling asleep.

She lifted up her Muggle watch and groaned. Great, only an hour left. She dropped her hand to her side and looked outside again, staring at the darkness as she let her mind wander on something random.

However, something in the forest caught her eye.

Thinking it was another student out of bed**;** she rolled her eyes and wrapped her cloak tightly around her for warmth. She hopped out of the open window with ease and took out her wand as she sprinted towards the forest.

As she got closer, she paused.

There was a giant silhouette in the forest, and a few centaurs were gathering around it with their weapons ready in hand. She gasped quietly when she saw one of the centaurs roughly hitting the giant creature with one of its sticks.

What are they doing to that poor thing?

Hermione, who was a huge supporter when it comes to Magical Creatures rights, felt angry when she saw the centaurs continuing to hit the silhouette.

Without thinking, she ran towards them and shouted, "Stop! What are you all doing to it?"

The centaurs stopped at mid strike and whirled around to face her.

"You have no business here, human." One of the centaurs said, "Leave now."

Hermione's eyes wandered towards the dark silhouette. She found herself slowly walking towards it but paused when the Centaurs started yelling at her.

"Stay!" One of them said. "Unless you want to join the beast?"

Beast? Hermione frowned and stared back at the figure. Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened in surprise.

Hermione let out a shocked gasp. This was no beast.

It was a bloody dragon!

The dragon lifted its head and stared right at her. Something in its eyes flickered and tried to sit up straighter. The dragon roared weakly and crumpled back down, its eyes still staring at Hermione.

She couldn't keep her eyes off him either. Something about the dragon seemed off and... familiar?

Hermione turned to the centaurs again and quickly said, "Please, I'm sorry, this is... this is um-

The dragon interrupted her with a groan, making Hermione turn her attention back to it. With its eyes still locking into hers, it opened its mouth and let out a small broken roar.

Hermione's heart felt like breaking. This poor dragon... what did they do to it?

A sudden rush of anger ran through her as she glared back at the centaurs.

"This is my dragon." She lied.

The centaurs stared at her and snarled, "If this is your dragon, then what is it doing inside our forest, human girl? You do not belong here!"

Hermione flinched at their sudden shout, but kept her cool. "I apologize for that. I asked um... I asked Hagrid to keep an eye on it for me, but my dragon likes to um…wander off..."

One of the centaurs growled, "Because it is in our place, we can do what we please with it!"

The other centaurs agreed and continued to shout at her, not realizing Hermione taking out her wand. She glanced at the dragon again and pointed her wand at it, muttering a spell.

Already, the centaurs were in front of her.

She glanced back at them and smirked, "The dragon flew. I guess it's not in your property anymore."

They whirled around and saw the dragon nowhere in sight.

"How is that possible**?**" One of the centaurs cried out.

"It was here not too long ago!" The other one snarled.

"You did something, human girl!" One of them said, pointing towards Hermione.

She shook her head, "I didn't! I saw it fly away! I promise!"

She whimpered in panic when she saw the centaurs aiming their spears at her. But before they could do anything, one of the quiet centaurs spoke up.

"We are not to harm the human." He said. "I saw her going to that school over there. We had an agreement with the staff there not to harm any students who wander around the forest."

Hermione let out a breath in relief as the centaurs slowly put their weapons down. After what felt like hours, the centaurs snarled at her and began turning around.

"Come, let's go." The quiet centaur said. "We shall have to speak to the Headmistress about students coming here."

The centaurs agreed and slowly walked away back to their place. The centaur who saved Hermione, looked at her one last time before leaving.

Once she was sure they were gone, she muttered the spell again towards the dragon and watched as it reappeared. She ran towards it but stopped when the dragon lifted its head again to stare at her.

"It's okay," She whispered, lifting up a hand towards it. "I'm not going to hurt you..."

The dragon stared at her hand and then back at her, opening its huge mouth and let out a tiny groan.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Draco couldn't believe his eyes. Out of all the people that can save him, Hermione_ Mudblood_ Granger had to come to his rescue.

"Granger?" He called out weakly, trying to sit up straighter. He felt a sharp pain on his side and fell back down, his eyes still locked with hers.

He watched as Hermione continued to converse with those stupid centaurs and felt annoyed. Can she not hear him or what?

"Granger." Draco called out again, finally getting her attention. He felt another pain on his sides and said painfully, "Granger, get me out of here."

Hermione continued to look at him in confusion, before turning back to the centaurs. He suddenly felt something going around him and realized she cast a spell on him. He felt a rush of hope when the centaurs didn't see him.

Finally, when they all left, he watched as Hermione muttered the counter curse. He felt his face frown in confusion when she extended her hand towards him.

"It's okay... I'm not going to hurt you." She said softly.

Well, of course she won't. He's going to do lots of damage if she does anything stupid.

"Hurry up, will you?" Draco snapped angrily.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hermione jumped in surprise when the dragon roared at her.

"It's okay!" She cried out again, "My name is Hermione Granger, I won't hurt you, I promise."

The dragon stopped its roaring and just stared at her.

Hermione swallowed hard as she began to untie the dragon.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Draco felt confused as he watched Hermione free him from the bindings the centaurs put him in.

Can she not understand a word he's saying? Is he not speaking human, or what?

"Granger?" Draco said softly, testing it out. "Can you understand me?"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hermione bit her lip when the dragon let out a soft roar. Once she finished, she watched as the dragon straightened itself up.

"I really do hope you won't get caught again." Hermione sighed, muttering a few healing spells. "I've a lot in my plate at the moment. I don't want to worry about you too."

The dragon continued to stare at her unblinkingly, making Hermione slightly uncomfortable.

"You're a very strange dragon, aren't you?" Hermione smiled, walking closer to him and petting its arm.

The dragon huffed, before folding itself down and dropping its head on the ground with a loud thud.

Hermione gasped, "You can't stay here! The centaurs will see you again!"

The dragon ignored her and continued to roar softly. It lifted up its claws and stared at it, causing Hermione to look at the dragon in confusion.

Something about this dragon was different.

"What am I to do with you, Dragon?" Hermione groaned, "You need to leave this part of the forest."

She could have sworn the dragon rolled its eyes. It looked back at her and roared again, as if trying to say something to her.

Hermione sighed, "I wish I knew what you're saying, Dragon, I really do."

It blinked at her, before dropping its head back to the ground.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Great.

Just great, Hermione can't even understand a word he's saying! How the bloody hell is he supposed to communicate with her if she can't understand a word he's saying?

He watched as Hermione touched his scaly arm. Even though her touching him disgusts him, he felt the warmth welcoming. After a few seconds of her stroking his arm, he felt his eyelids dropping.

Few minutes later, the welcoming warmth ceased. Draco's eyes flew open and watched in horror as Hermione stood up.

"Where are you going?" Draco called out, lifting his head and sitting up.

Hermione flashed him an apologetic smile and said, "I'm sorry, Dragon, but I really must go. Curfew and all... please move to a different area?"

She turned around to walk away but Draco wouldn't have it.

That's it? She's just going to walk away and leave him alone just like that? She's not even going to help him at least for a little bit?

Stupid Mudblood.

Draco stood up and followed her, "Granger! Get back here!"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hermione felt the ground quake with each step she took and turned around in confusion. The dragon was following her, roaring as it glued its eyes on her.

"What are you doing?" Hermione cried out, "You'resuppose to go somewhere else!"

The dragon continued to huff and stayed by her side. When Hermione tried to walk away again, the dragon followed.

It felt as if a lost puppy was following her back home.

Sighing with pity, Hermione turned around to face the dragon. "If I find a place for you to stay, will you stop following me?"

The dragon let out a tiny fire out of its nostrils.

Hermione took that as a yes and turned around to find a place for the dragon to hide. After a few walks around the forest, Hermione found the perfect place.

She beamed at the pond and the trees around it before turning around to face the creature. "How about here?"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Draco glared at the place around him and scoffed, "This is bloody pathetic, Granger. There's no fucking way I'm staying in this area of the forest. Too girly and hideous."

Hermione must have mistaken that as an acceptance because she beamed at him again, "I really have to go, Dragon. I'll come back to check up on you tomorrow afternoon after lunch, alright?"

Draco stayed quiet, only to glare at her. If he was human, he would whip out his wand and cast her as a dragon instead of him.

Hermione pointed at the castle, "You see that one tower over there? That little black dot there is my window. I can see you from up there, that's why I picked this place."

Draco rolled his eyes, "I don't need you to watch me all the time, Mudblood."

Hermione smiled at him again. "I have to go, Dragon."

Draco groaned, "You could at least figure out what's wrong with me!"

Hermione gave him one last pat before running back towards the castle, leaving him alone.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Draco woke up to the sound of students laughing. He was momentarily blinded when the sunlight hit his face. He lifted his hands and groaned in annoyance as he tried to rub the sleep away from his eyes.

Blinking, he opened his eyes as he felt confused as to why he was outside the forbidden forest. Finally, the memories of last night came tumbling down.

He glanced down at his body, expecting to see the dragon figure he carried. "Bloody hell..."

Wait.

Draco blinked again and stared at his body. His human body.

"What are you doing, Draco?"

He turned around in surprise to see Blaise Zabini staring at him with amusement on his face.

"Blaise?" Draco called out, "What's going on?"

Blaise snickered, throwing his robe at him. "Put this on, mate. And I don't know, you tell me? You were gone last night. I was walking around the forest for Hagrid's class, and thought I saw you here. What are you even doing here? Naked?"

Draco flushed, "I don't even remember..."

Blaise continued to look at him in confusion before he shrugged, "You better put some clothes on and get to class, mate. Class is about to start."

Draco nodded, but didn't seem to care about his tardiness.

He was human again!

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hermione hitched up her bag on her shoulder as she continued to walk downstairs, towards her next morning class. As she was heading downstairs, something collided with her back, causing her to drop her bag and trip.

Thankfully, she was near the ground already, so she didn't have to suffer any head trauma.

Groaning in annoyance, she picked up her bag and looked up to see who the person was that caused her to fall. To her most disgust, Draco smirked.

"Watch where you're going, Mudblood." He smiled nastily.

"Go away, Malfoy." Hermione snapped, turning around to leave.

"Hey Mudblood!" Draco called out, catching everyone's attention. "Heard you loved the gift I gave you yesterday! Everyone thought I was doing you a good favor by destroying that book of yours."

Hermione felt her heart tugging, but ignored it. After the events of last night, she nearly forgot about Draco destroying the Muggle fairy tale book her grandmother had given her. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and continued to walk.

"Hey!" Draco called out again. He hated it when people ignore him. "Mudblood! I was talking to you!"

"Leave her alone, Malfoy." The girl Weasley said, appearing by Hermione's side.

Draco let out laugh, "Oh, it's Weaselette to save the Mudblood's day."

"Shut up!" Ginny hissed angrily. "Just ignore him, Hermione. He's not worth it, don't mind him.

"I know, Gin." Hermione murmured to her friend.

She blocked out all of Draco's insult, and only thought of the dragon. She hoped he was still there after class, so she can go and see him again.

"Mudblood!" Draco shouted again with glee for the last time before they entered their class.

When they walked inside, only a few seats were taken. Harry and Ron flashed her an apologetic look when she saw no empty seats near them. The only ones available was in the back. Sighing, she had to choice but to sit there.

"Where am I suppose to sit?" Draco asked the Professor.

The Professor looked around the class.

To Draco's and Hermione's horror, the Professor spotted an empty seat next to Hermione. "Right next to Miss Granger."

After a moments hesitation, Draco grudgingly sat next to the empty seat next to Hermione. But not after taking the seat and dragging it far as possible from her.

"The person you will be sitting with will be your partner for the rest of the year."

Draco groaned and muttered, "No wonder no one wanted to sit next to you, Granger. Nobody wanted to be partners with an annoying disgusting Mudblood like you."

Draco smirked when she heard her sigh. He shot her a look before turning back to the board. Merlin, it feels great to be human again.

Hermione furiously wiped the single tear that stubbornly fell. She opened her textbook to the right page, but her mind wandered back to the dragon she found last night.

She pictured the dragon roaring at Draco and his stupid Slytherin friends. Being the wimp that he is, Draco would have screamed back to the castle.

Giggling at her absurd imagination, she turned the page.

"Laughing out of nowhere means you've gone mad, Mudblood." That infamous familiar voice drawled next to her. "I should report to the Professor right now. I don't want to be partnered up with a man woman, for the rest of the quarter."

Hermione felt the anger, but pushed it down.

Maybe if she befriended the dragon, people like Draco would leave her alone.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

After the class ended, Hermione bade Ron, Ginny, and Harry a quick good-bye before heading towards the forest. She was so excited and nervous to see the dragon again.

Is he alright? Will he remember her?

As she drew nearer to the hiding place, Hermione felt a stab of disappointment when she saw the absence of the great creature.

She sat next to the pond and waited, hoping the dragon would show up again.

It didn't.

After a few hours of waiting, Hermione gave up and left to go to her next class.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Draco was in the middle of doing some research in the library, when he felt an uncomfortable feeling on his chest. Rubbing his chest absently, he continued to read. It was until the uncomfortable feeling turned unpleasant and painful, did he pay attention.

"The hell?" Draco wheezed, coughing as the pain doubled.

"Ah!" He whimpered in agony as he darted out the library. He didn't realize where his own feet were taking him, until he felt the cold air hitting his sweaty face. Not wanting to be seen and heard, he ran towards the place Hermione showed him.

He could feel his bones breaking and his skin stretching as he fell down to the ground with a loud shout.

After what felt like agonizing hours, his shouts turned into an animalistic roar, and his body transfigured back into the dragon he thought he wouldn't become again.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Back at Hermione's room, she heard the familiar roar and looked out her window. Squinting till her eyes adjusted from the darkness, Hermione gasped with glee.

Her dragon was back.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Review = update! =)**

**Thank you to the awesome Jucy Sam for being a cool beta!  
><strong>


	4. Help

**AN- No I don't own the characters**

**This story was inspired by Beauty and the Beast!  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**Chapter 4**

Groaning, Draco slowly opened his eyes and saw the night sky staring back at him.

Merlin, what just happened?

"There you are!"

Draco turned around and sneered, "What are you doing here, Granger?"

Hermione smiled up at him and brought her bag down to the ground. "Where were you, Dragon?"

Draco blinked once.

What?

He looked down and felt as if a heavy weight dropped inside his stomach. He hadn't stopped transforming into this hideous dragon. He looked at Hermione and sneered with annoyance, "Get the hell out of my sight, Granger."

Hermione sighed, "I was looking for you last night, Dragon. You really worried me."

Draco watched as she plastered that annoying smile on her face again. He wanted so badly to raise his hands - actually claws - and smack that right out of her face. He watched in confusion as she hesitantly held up her hands and extended them towards her as if to make sure he knew she meant no harm.

Of course he knows she means no harm.

Stupid girl.

Stupid Granger and her stupid habit to care for Magical Creature's Rights.

When her soft hand touched one of his scales, he snapped. He immediately stood up and shouted at her. "What the hell is wrong with you**?**Go back inside the castle and leave me alone!"

He saw the frightened expression on her face as she hurriedly backed away from him.

Good.

He glared at her even more until a flicker of anger had shown on her face. To his surprise, Hermione held up her wand and pointed it right at him. What the -

"Don't you roar at me Dragon**.**" Hermione snapped, scolding him in a creepy McGonagall way. ''I'm trying to help you, here!"

Draco groaned. He nearly forgot that the Mudblood couldn't even understand a word he's saying. Giving up, he dropped to the ground with a loud _thud_ and placed his head on the ground with aggravation.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hermione sighed as she saw the demeanor of the dragon change into a lazier manner. She tried her best to stop the rapid beating of her heart when the dragon had roared at her in a threatening way. Even though she had put on a brave face, she was still shaking.

But for some reason, she knew the creature wouldn't harm her. She can't explain it, but something about this dragon intrigued her. Sighing, she tucked her wand back inside her robes and turned to fully face the dragon.

She slowly took a step forward to see the creature**'**s reactions. The dragon just continued to stare at her with its piercing eyes, but hadn't moved an inch. Thinking it was safe, she moved towards the dragon again until she was standing in front of its face.

Merlin, she hadn't been _this _close to a dragon before. She studied its sharp gray eyes and its pale, scaly complexion.

"I don't think I've seen a beautiful white dragon before." Hermione murmured, lifting her hands to touch the side of the dragon's face.

It had a rough scaly texture, but Merlin, it was beautiful. _He _was a beautiful creature. The light from the moon gave the creature a glowing look, making it look more angelic than scary.

The dragon lifted its head a little and let out a deep breath, causing smoke to come out of its nostrils. Hermione coughed as the smoke hit her face and took a few steps back away from the creature as she feverishly waved her hand to clear the smoke around her.

The dragon grunted and dropped its head to the ground again.

Laughing, Hermione stayed at her spot and sat down. "You're a funny little thing, aren't you?"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Little_? The Mudblood thought he was a funny _little_ thing?

Merlin, he guessed all those times reading in the middle of the night while under the covers did damage to her eye sight.

"What are you even doing here, Granger?" He then asked again tiredly.

He knew she couldn't understand him, but he was still annoyed as to why he had to endure her presence when he just wanted to be alone and figure out why he was still under this bloody curse.

He turned his head to stare at her. She was drawing shapes on the dirt with her finger and looked up when she heard him speak.

"I wish I knew what you're trying to tell me, Dragon." She mumbled, "It would be so much easier."

"Then go away and do your little research in the library." Draco snapped in annoyance.

Hermione glared at him, "It would really calm me down if you stopped roaring or growling at me every five seconds, you know. I'm trying to protect you."

Draco scoffed, "Protect me from what?"

"Don't forget the centaurs that caught you." Hermione continued on, "If it weren't for me, who knows what would have happened."

Draco groaned softly. "Nuisance."

"Maybe I should get help." Hermione muttered, more like to herself. She snapped her fingers and grinned, "That's it! Merlin, I don't know why I haven't thought of this before! Dragon, I'm going to find a way to make this easier on us! That way, it would be easy for me to watch over you, too."

Draco snarled, "I don't need anyone to watch over me, you filthy Mudblood! I'm not a bloody dragon! I'm Draco Malfoy! Stop treating me as if I'm part of your Magical Creature charity case because I'm not!"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hermione jumped up slightly from the dragon's constant roar. "Stop it!"

To her surprise, the dragon stopped roaring and just continued to glare at her, breathing heavily as puffs of smoke appeared from his nostrils.

"Do you want people to know you're here?" Hermione asked, "Because if you do, then fine! Roar away!"

The dragon continued to stare at her menacingly. She noticed the way the dragon's sharp nails were scratching the surface of the dirt as if it was her own flesh, but decided to ignore it.

Giving the dragon another warning look, she sighed. "You've got quite a temper there." She reached forward to caress the side of the dragon's head.

The dragon stared at her and let out a gust of air, blowing her hair back. Hermione laughed and tried to flatten her hair as he continued to watch her with its piercing eyes.

"I should go," Hermione murmured, continuing to stroke his scaly skin. "I shouldn't even be out since its past curfew. I really do hope you stay put so you don't put yourself in danger again. Can you do that for me, Dragon? Will you wait for me?"

She could have sworn the dragon rolled its eyes.

Smiling, she took a few steps back and grabbed her bag from the floor. "Good night, Dragon."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"You look horrible." Blaise said bluntly, as a tired Draco slumped in front of him in the Slytherin table.

"Good morning to you too Blaise.'' Draco snapped sarcastically, loading his plate with spoonful of mashed potatoes and corn.

"Where were you last night, Draco?" Pansy asked.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Out."

"Out where?" She pressed on, placing one of her hand on his shoulder. "We barely spend any time together anymore, Draco. I miss you."

Draco sighed in annoyance. Is it too much to ask for some peace and quiet? All he wanted to do was eat and probably catch some sleep since it's the weekend.

"He's been busy, Pansy." Blaise answered for him. "Leave him alone, will you?"

Pansy shot him a look, but finally left Draco alone. Once she left, Draco quickly glanced at his friend and gave him a thankful nod.

Blaise nodded back but leaned slightly towards him so only he could here, "Don't think I'm going to let you get away with it, Draco. You need to tell me what's going on."

Draco glared at him before muttering, "Later."

His friend seemed pleased with the answer and went back to enjoy his breakfast. Draco continued to glare at his friend before shifting his gaze back at his food.

"Can her hair get any bigger?" Astoria snickered beside Pansy.

Pansy screeched a laugh, "Someone needs to show that Mudblood what a hairbrush is for."

Draco looked up to see the object of their insults and saw Hermione just coming in with her hair bushy as usual and her arms filled with books. But what he found odd was the dark bags under her eyes as if she hasn't had any sleep at all.

Like him.

Memories of last night came crashing down as he frowned.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"What's with all this?" Ron asked, gesturing towards Hermione's large bag and the pile of books she slammed on the table.

Harry grabbed one of the books from the pile, "This is heavy - _'The History of Dragons and Everything You Need To Know About Them._' Wait, I don't remember Hagrid assigning us to read this."

Hermione rolled her eyes impatiently as she grabbed the book from his hands, "He didn't. I just realized I don't know much about dragons, so why not learn about them on my own, right?"

"Why the sudden interest in dragons?" Ron grimaced, as he watched Hermione pack some of her books back to her bag. "You could have asked my brother Charlie-

"Ronald," Hermione scoffed, "I think one learns better by reading and doing research on their own than depend on others knowledge."

"Speak for yourself." Ron muttered, shaking his head.

"Honestly, though." Hermione continued, "Don't you think dragons are just fascinating creatures?"

"From what I experienced, no." Harry chuckled.

"You and Hagrid should have a talk." Ron snickered, "I'm sure you both could go for hours about how lovely dragons are."

Hermione felt her annoyance towards the boy increasing, but ignored it. She grabbed a few toasts from the table and began to spread the butter before she heard her name.

"Granger!"

She looked up in confusion and turned around to see who called her.

"Granger!"

Her eyes scanned the Slytherin table and narrowed towards Pansy and Astoria, who were waving their arms in exaggeration to get her attention.

She raised an eyebrow at them, waiting for them to tell her whatever they needed to say.

"How's that storybook of yours, Granger?" Pansy cackled, "The one Draco destroyed! Are you still crying about it?"

The chatter in the halls started to decrease slowly.

"Of course she is!" Astoria screeched, "Look at her eyes! She's been bawling her eyes out, that's why they're all dark and pink!"

For a moment, Hermione's gaze flickered to Draco but he kept his eyes down as if he wasn't listening.

"Mudblood, can you not hear us?" Pansy called out, "We're talking to you!"

Harry turned Hermione around, "Ignore them, Hermione. Just ignore them."

"I'll be happy to hex them for you if you like." Ron muttered, giving the laughing Slytherins a dark look.

"Forget it." Hermione mumbled. With all the madness happening with the dragon, her mind nearly forgot about the book Draco destroyed. If her grandmother was here with her, she knew exactly what she would tell her.

_'Don't give them the satisfaction of your pain. Keep your head up. That's it, Hermione.'_

She never realized how much she misses her grandmother until now.

Before her eyes began to water, she quickly gathered her things and stood up. "See you both later."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Draco pretended as if he didn't hear Pansy and Astoria throwing insults at the Mudblood. For some reason, a heavy feeling had sunk on his chest when they mentioned that book she had kept.

"You alright, mate?" Blaise asked, frowning with concern as he noticed his friend being quiet.

Draco looked up and forced a smirk, "Brilliant."

He couldn't help but glance at the Gryffindor table and saw Hermione standing up with her eyes to the floor. Sensing as if she could feel his gaze, she shot a look at his direction.

For a second their eyes locked.

That was enough to see the hurt and tiredness in her eyes before she quickly replaced it with a hatred expression towards him and looked away.

Does she hate him that much? Well if she ever found out who the dragon was, she shouldn't be! Without thinking, he stood up as well.

"Where you going?" He heard Blaise asked.

"Bathroom." He lied, heading towards the direction Hermione went.

He made sure he silenced his footsteps as he followed her towards the library. Of so predictable. With his eyes rolling, he hid behind a bookshelf as he watched Hermione gently place her bag and books on the table. He was about to show himself but froze when he heard a sob.

Coming from her.

Draco felt stuck. He didn't want to act as if he cared for the Mudblood, because he didn't of course. But he also didn't want to sound like an arsehole again. Not when she can be the only one who can help him with his situation.

He didn't realize how loud his frustrated sigh was until he heard Hermione gasp.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"What are you doing here**?**" Hermione whispered furiously, wiping the wetness from her face.

Draco's eyes widened slightly before his lips curved into that nasty smirk she always hated.

"Just wondering why a Mudblood like you is sitting by herself here." He walked up to her table and pulled out a seat far from her before sitting down on it. "Where are your two bodyguards, Granger? Are they already tired of your presence, as well?"

Hermione felt the angered blood rushing to her face but pushed it down to remain calm. "Sod off, Malfoy."

Draco tutted, "That's not nice to say to your superiors, Granger. Show some respect."

Hermione wanted to scream. All she wanted was to stay in a quiet place so she can reminisce about her grandmother and continue on to research more about dragons.

What the bloody hell does he want now? Why can't he just leave her alone in peace for just a day, at least!

"Please leave." Hermione mumbled the frustration breaking.

"No." Draco smirked, "No, I will not leave."

Hermione shot up, her eyes already watering with tears. "Then I'll leave."

Draco gracefully got up as well and followed her, "Then I'll just follow you."

Hermione mindlessly dropped her books and bag, before whirling around to face him. "What do you _want_?"

Draco took a step back from her as if he was frightened or startled by the angered aura she released towards him. Good. Maybe then he can leave her alone.

"I said, what do you want?" Hermione repeated in a furious quiet tone.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Draco swallowed hard.

Merlin, this was harder than he thought. Especially with that dangerous flicker of hate in her eyes, it's making him feel as if she'll Avada him right then and there on the spot.

"I need your help." Draco said strongly.

Hermione blinked. "My help**?**"

"Yes, Granger. I need your help." Draco repeated impatiently.

"Wait," Hermione let out a disbelief laugh. "You're asking _me_ for help?"

If she wasn't a woman, he would have slapped her. "Are you bloody deaf, Mudblood? Do you have to repeat everything I say in order to understand things?"

He regretted the insult right after it came out of his mouth. But he's not going to apologize. He will never apologize to her.

"What do you need my help for?" Hermione asked coldly.

Draco shoved his hands in his pockets. Merlin, he never thought asking for help would be this damn hard. He knows he's not ready to tell her that he's the dragon, but he doesn't know how to ask for help without revealing anything to her.

How can he explain it to her?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Review = update! =)**

**Thank you to the awesome Jucy Sam for being a cool beta!  
><strong>


	5. Beliefs

**AN- No I don't own the characters**

**This story was inspired by Beauty and the Beast!  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**Chapter 5**

Hermione stared at him, her curiosity replaced with impatience as the silence from Draco's part grew. So is he going to tell her or what? She has better things to do that aren't wasting her time.

"What do you know about curses?" The git finally decided to ask.

She raised an eyebrow, intrigued. "What kind of curses?"

Draco shrugged, averting his eyes. "What kinds do you know?"

Hermione inwardly groaned. She really doesn't have time for this. "Malfoy. What kind? Is there a particular curse you're talking about, or just curses in general?"

Draco scoffed, looking particularly annoyed and impatient. Good.

"I know what a curse is, Granger. I'm a wizard." He snapped, "But let's pretend I don't remember and let's start with curses in general, then. Since you're a bloody know-it-all, I bet you're getting all wet in your knickers right now, excited to tell me the facts."

Ugh. This disgusting, stupid, son of an arsehole.

She threw him a dirty look before counting to ten, keeping her temper down before she does something drastic, like slapping him again.

Taking a deep breath, she explained. "Well to put it basically, a curse is when someone or something cast a type of evil and misfortune spell on an individual, causing them harm."

"I already knew that." Draco said, raising an eyebrow. "You're losing your know-it-all touch, Granger."

Hermione's already bad temper was not helping as she slammed her book on the table. "Merlin, can you just leave me alone**?** Do what everyone has to do and research about curses."

Draco immediately stood up and blocked her way, "No. Why do I have to research when you're the school's walking encyclopedia? Now, you better help me or else."

"Or else what?" Hermione hissed, crossing her arms. She lifted her chin and spoke in a mocking tone, "Going to grab my favorite book and tear it apart, again?"

Draco's face darkened as he took a step closer to her, "Don't temp me, Mudblood."

That's it.

Angered with his attitude, she snapped her book close and stood up abruptly. Giving him another glare, she moved to the side and shoved him out of her way with her shoulder.

"Don't you dare walk away from me, Granger!"

But she ignored him and continued on, ignoring the curious glances from other students around them. Let them see, it's not like she's doing anything. He's the one that's causing the ruckus, not her. Once they were out of the library, she quickened her pace, hoping to get rid of him.

Such false hope.

A sharp pain radiated from her upper arm, causing her to make a complete stop. Hissing from the pain, she whirled around and snatched her arm away from his tight grip, "Don't touch me, Malfoy! Merlin, why can't you just leave me alone?"

"See, this is why people like your kind doesn't belong here," Draco snarled, "You think as if you know everything just because you read these stupid books but no! You can't even help me-

"How can I help you if you keep insulting me**.**" Hermione snapped back. She noticed people staring at them openly and lowered her voice, "If you're going to need my help, you have to treat me with at least the respect I deserve, don't you think? You're asking for my help, so I am doing you a favor after all. Show some respect at least!"

Draco stared at her for a few seconds before letting out a harsh laugh, "Respect? To who**? **_You_? Don't make me laugh, Mudblood. I have been treating you the way you should be treated. You deserve as much respect as the dirt on the bottom of my shoes."

He knows he should just stop but ugh! It's as if his frustration and anger is all exploding all at once. She just happens to be the unfortunate target at the moment.

So he continued on, "Just give up, Granger. Give me a good reason why I should respect you. Is it because you're merely a student here, is that it?"

"I'm Head Girl-

"Oh, who bloody cares**?**" Draco snapped, his once pale cheeks tinted with pink from anger. "Here you are, walking around as if you know a bloody thing about _my _world when you were never supposed to be part of it! You're a mistake, Granger. You act all high and mighty but Merlin! It's no wonder Weasley doesn't want to date you."

He saw her eyes widened with surprise and... damn it, was that _hurt_? And yet even though he knows he should just stop talking… he can't. It was all boiled up and now all his pent up anger is out.

"You can read all the books you want, Granger. Memorize every spell or whatever, but that will never erase the fact that you s_till_ was never supposed to be here in _my_ world."

The whispers around them started to increase slightly, reminding them of their audience. She knows she shouldn't listen to him at all, but the humiliation in front of these nosy crowds was too much for her. She could feel the heat burning her face as she tried her best to blink away the frustrating tears, hoping Draco wouldn't see, she turned away.

But he saw and couldn't help but mock her. "Aww, did I hurt the Mudblood's feelings?"

"Draco, that's enough."

They both turned to the side to see Blaise Zabini, walking towards them and shaking his head. His attention shifted to the crowd, "Head Boy might be on his way, idiots! I say it's time to clear out!"

Taking her chance, Hermione immediately bolted from the corridor and rushed out until she saw the giant doors leading outside towards the forest.

"What?" Draco asked, looking as if his favorite toy was being taken away. He glared at the direction Hermione ran and scoffed, "What was that for?"

Blaise rolled his eyes, "Come on, Draco. Next class is starting half an hour. We don't need another scene, so just leave her alone and let's go."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"You know what I think?" Blaise asked hours later.

Finally, they were both on the couch after having to suffer from classes and assignments. Now that they finished the last class of the day, they can finally relax.

"What?" Draco sighed, letting his head fall back. Merlin, he feels so tired and drained.

"What happened earlier in the day with Granger?"

"She's a nuisance."

Blaise laughed, "A nuisance? Mate, you're the one who keeps attacking her. Honestly, whenever you see her you find a way to poke fun."

Draco shrugged, a smirk playing across his lips. "Can't help it."

"And I think I know why."

Draco rolled his eyes and turned to his friend, "Oh? And why is that?"

Blaise smirked**;** leaning close so only he could hear even though the crowd died down. "I think you have a bit of a soft spot, Draco. Dare I say you might even_ fancy_ her?"

Draco stared at him for a full three seconds before his face morphed into a comical expression. "What the hell! I don't fancy that up-tight, filthy, disgusting Mudblood! How dare you even-

"Don't get all defensive then-

"Don't make me vomit." Draco snapped, rising from the couch to ease his feeling of discomfort all over his body. "I don't need her help anyway, stupid Granger."

"Help for what?" Blaise asked, frowning. "You alright?"

However, Draco was beginning to feel that unwelcoming familiar sharp sensation. Stifling a groan, he wrapped an arm around his stomach and bent down slightly to ease the pain. _Damn it, not now..._

Blaise stood up, concerned. "Mate, you alright? Should I take you to the Hospital Wing?"

"No, no." Draco rushed out**;**sweat beginning to coat his forehead. "I uh, I gotta go."

He practically sprinted out of the Slytherin common room, leaving a confused and concerned Blaise behind. Groaning with annoyance from being left in the dark, he kicked a nearby chair and sat back down. Something is up, and he is going to find out one way or another...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

It's nine at night and the dragon still isn't here. Hermione looked everywhere for him but there was no sign to where he went. She remained sitting underneath a tree, in hopes that he would come back. But it's been hours and yet her dragon still hasn't shown up.

Where is he? Did he leave? Was he caught? Is he alright?

A gust of cold wind caused her to shiver. Sighing, she took out her wand and placed a warming spell around herself. Maybe if she stayed an hour longer, he'll show up. He has to… it's not like he has anywhere else to go.

_Crunch, crunch, crunch, crunch_!

Hermione gasped, huddling closer to the tree to hide herself. It sounds like footsteps crunching on leaves, so she doesn't want to be caught. What is that person doing here, anyway! No student is allowed to be here! Granted, _she's_ not allowed, but still!

Just then, she heard a shout. A human shout. She bolted up in alarm, her wand at the ready. Merlin, is someone in trouble? She gripped her wand tightly in front of her. "H- Hello?"

The shout dissipated.

Even more alarmed, she shouted. "Hello! Where are you**?**"

Her eyes narrowed from the darkness the forest cast around her. Even though her wand is illuminated with lumous, she can't see what's beyond her. Merlin, the person isn't shouting back!

Just then, a loud roar caused her to jump and scream with fright. She landed on the floor, accidentally letting her wand slip away from her fingers at the fall. She felt the pain the second after her head bounced from the floor. Whimpering, her vision started to blur and the pain was starting to thrum.

She blinked, confused from what just happened, but also starting to feel nauseous. Ugh, her head hurts so much she can't help her eyes start to close. But before her eyes completely shut, she saw a flash of a giant body of scales and this warmth surrounding her.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_It's so cold, why am I so cold? Why does my head hurt? Where's the dragon? _Gasping, her eyes flew open as memories finally began to rush back to her brain. She remembered hearing a shout and then a roar…like a dragon's roar!

Excited, she made to sit up but immediately laid back down as her surrounding started to tilt slightly. Maybe, getting up too fast wasn't such a good idea.

"Ouch." She groaned, placing a hand behind her head. She felt the bump and whimpered from the touch. "Great. Absolutely fantastic."

A loud snort from her right caused her to jump in surprise. She turned to her side and felt a heavy weight of relief seeing her dragon there.

Even though the dragon is staring at her, letting out a few heavy warm breaths, she couldn't help but grin. "Dragon! You're here!"

Sitting up slowly, she crawled towards him and patted his nostril. But the dragon snapped his head away from her hand, growling.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

What the bloody hell is she doing here? In the middle of the bloody forest? Granted, he was a bit shocked when he saw her, so when he made to call out for her, for a split second he forgot he was transformed back into a dragon. So he roared, causing her to trip and fall on her head.

So he rushed towards her to check if she was alright, but the bloody witch fell asleep. Now that she's awake, she has the nerve to _touch_ him again? Even though he's a dragon?

"What's wrong?" She asked in that stupid worried tone of hers.

What's wrong? He's a damn dragon for Merlin's sake, that's what's wrong! "You shouldn't be here, Granger." He said instead, nodding towards the castle with his head.

Hermione frowned, "The castle?" Studying his face to comprehend what he's trying to say. Rolling his eyes, he nodded towards her and then back to Hogwarts.

Finally, comprehension dawned on her. They didn't call her the brightest witch for nothing. "Don't worry**;** no one knows I'm here. I came to visit you earlier in the day but I didn't see you. Luckily I didn't have much class today so I stayed for a while."

Draco wanted to cower away from her touch, but couldn't help it. The way she was stroking his nose was so... comfortable.

"You scared me, silly Dragon." She continued on, "Where did you run away to?"

_If only you knew, Granger._ Draco sighed, causing another gust of warm breath to hit her.

But Hermione giggled, "You might burn me by accident."

Draco refrained from insulting her, knowing how useless it would be seeing as how she can't even understand him. Why is she even here, anyway? Shouldn't she be in the castle doing homework like a good little Gryffindor she is? He laid his head down to the ground, watching her.

Hermione let out a heavy sigh as she too sat back down on the ground. She curled her legs and rested her chin on top of her knees, her eyes shifting from the dragon to the ground. "I hope you had a lovely day today, Dragon."

Draco snorted. Is she seriously trying to talk to a bloody dragon right now?

"Better than mine, I hope." Hermione murmured, taking a nearby stick to draw on the ground.

Draco's head lifted up, curious. "Tell me more." He said, knowing it came off as some weird dragon language. _Whatever, she's supposedly a smart witch, she'll know._

And he was right. The corner of Hermione's lips curled with understanding, before it dropped again with a release of a sigh. "I... I know you don't understand this but I'm Muggle-born."

_Oh, I understand perfectly. _Draco wanted to snicker, but remained silent.

Her eyes set on this random drawing she's doing on the ground as she continued to talk. "Have you ever felt as if you don't belong anywhere? I mean, you probably do since you're a dragon. You know you don't belong here in _this_ forest, and yet... here you are."

Draco continued to watch her, "That's because I'm a wizard, Granger. I'm not really a dragon."

"Stop roaring at me, Dragon." Hermione tutted, "You don't want people to hear you, it's not safe for you. I need to ask Hagrid if he can find a decent place for you, away from prying and nosy people."

Draco snorted, dropping his head again.

"Anyway, there's this guy in my year who viciously taunts me every time he and I cross paths."

_Oh, she's talking about me, isn't she? _Draco wanted to grin with glee.

"He keeps reminding me that I'm Muggle-born and that I don't belong here." She continued on, not realizing how tight her grip is. "I hate it. I know I shouldn't be listening to what he's saying but..." She let out a deep sigh, before laughing nervously. As if she's embarrassed. "What if he's right?"

Draco's ears perked with surprise. Wait, what?

"In the Muggle world, people like me are considered a freak. Here, I'm Muggle-born. Or 'Mudblood' is his favorite word." Hermione spat, tossing the stick away. She buried her face against her curled up legs and remained quiet.

Seconds ticked by as they both remained silent. He couldn't really do anything but stare. It's weird... he throws all these mindless insults towards her and her friends but she's Hermione Granger, for Merlin's sake! Since when does she care what he thinks or says? Has it gotten to the point where she actually believes him?

Just then a giggle escaped from her as she looked up at him. "Then again, he's rude, vile, disgusting, and completely horrible. So who cares what he thinks right?"

Draco couldn't help but wonder if she said that to reassure herself or if she genuinely didn't care. She remained sitting, but she extended her legs so she can lean towards him better.

Sighing, she looked around on the ground and spotted her wand. Relieved that it was easily found, she made a grab for it, but the dragon covered it with its paws and pushed it towards her reach. He then growled at her as if he was annoyed, but she continued to grin up at the creature.

"Thanks for that, Dragon." Hermione said as she got up. "I just came here because I really wanted to see you." She bent down to place a quick peck on the dragon's nose. "I should go, but I really don't want to leave. What if you leave again?"

_Why the hell would I want to stay here?_ Draco thought to himself. A part of him wanted to wipe that bloody kiss away from his nose, and yet… another part of him liked that feeling of warmth she had provided.

What the hell is that?

Hermione smiled as the dragon pushed her towards the direction of the castle with his head. Here and there, he let out a few roar and growls, but she no longer felt threatened towards him. "I'm going, I'm going. Stay safe! Please don't run away unless it's for your safety!"

Waving good-bye, she rushed towards the castle leaving him alone.

Finally.

Draco groaned as he plotted himself down on the ground, facing the starry skies. After hearing what Hermione had to say, he didn't know what to think. He doesn't know why he does the things he do. He would be lying if he said he didn't care because... well, if he didn't, he wouldn't be feeling this shitty, now would he?

But then there's that side of him... the side where he was trained and raised to believe that people like her are nothing but dirt. Dirty blood. Mudblood.

How can one person diminish a lifetime worth of things he had strongly believed in with only a months' time of change that challenges those beliefs?

Sighing and hoping to have this night go by faster, he closed his eyes at the last star he saw. He shifted to the side, only to feel that sharp pain again.

Wait, what the hell?

There it goes again, that pain. Draco winced, stifling his roars and growls, remembering what Hermione said about being heard. Merlin, what's happening, he isn't supposed to change until the sun rise, right?

But damn it, he couldn't help that one shout that escaped his lips. Shutting his eyes closed, he waited for the pain to subside until he felt it no more.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

When he woke up, it was already morning and he was greeted with the sight of a shocked Blaise Zabini standing over him.

"You've got some serious explaining to do, mate. Starting now."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Review = update! =)**

**Thank you to the awesome Jucy Sam for being a cool beta!  
><strong>


	6. Fine

**AN- No I don't own the characters**

**This story was inspired by Beauty and the Beast!  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**Chapter 6  
><strong>

Draco could feel Blaise's stare on the back of his head as he put his clothes back on. It's been five minutes already since he woken up and Blaise still wouldn't shut the hell up.

"I mean, I know it was a bit hot inside the dormitory last night because of the weather," Blaise continued on, following him towards the castle. "But you didn't have to take all of your bloody clothes off and sleep in the middle of the forest!"

"Shut up, will you?" Draco hissed, throwing him an annoyed look. "Do you want everyone to hear?"

Blaise raised an eyebrow, "Do I want everyone to hear that you're becoming loony like that one Ravenclaw-"

"Just shut your mouth." Draco snapped, an annoying pounding starts to form inside his skull. He took a deep breath and sighed, "I'll just... I'll explain everything later, okay? Just let me get some breakfast."

Blaise smirked, finally satisfied. "Fine, after you eat... By the way, you might want to fix that face of yours."

Draco scowled, pushing the Great Hall doors open. "What's wrong with my face?"

"You're red. Like a bloody ripe tomato." Blaise chuckled, "Your face is the same color as the Weasley's infamous hair-"

Draco punched his friend's side, silencing him. He rushed towards the Slytherin table and heavily sat, gathering the nearest food with no hesitation and piling them up on his plate. Once he took a bite of that warm juicy meat, the headache began to dissipate. _Mmm_, _that's better..._

"You and our lovely Head Girl have another of those spats again?" Blaise asked curiously, watching his friend.

Draco stopped chewing, but didn't look up. "Why?"

Blaise shrugged and said nonchalantly, "Oh, well I don't know, because she keeps looking over here."

Draco's head snapped up, his eyes scanning the Gryffindor table. Immediately, he spotted her.

_Well, well._ Granger was indeed watching him with a peculiar look on her face, eyebrows scrunched and those hideous front teeth of hers, biting her bottom lip. What the hell does she want? He glared at her, causing her to blink and look away with an embarrassed blush on her face.

Good. Stupid Mudblood. Why was she looking at him anyway?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Well done, Hermione, you idiot._ She reprimanded to herself, furiously glaring at her plate.

She didn't realize she was openly staring at Malfoy. It's just that he looks... odd? She doesn't know. He looks different from yesterday. Not because he's finally got some color on that albino skin of his, but he looks more stressed and just... awful.

Not that she cares. Well... she shouldn't anyway. Not after everything he said, right?

Hermione sighed, mindlessly taking a spoonful of her breakfast and dropping it back on the plate, repeating it as thoughts rushed through her head. _Why did he want to know about curses anyway?_ She thought to herself, before taking the risk and glancing back up again.

He was staring back at her.

Hermione's gaze dropped. What, if he wants to give her the death glare all morning, then he can look like a creeper all by himself.

Feeling uncomfortable, she muttered to Ron and Harry, "See you guys in class later, forgot something", stood up, and headed towards the exit of the Great Hall.

From the corner of her eye, she can see Malfoy getting up also, with Blaise following behind him. Feeling irritated by them, she sped up and felt that relief when she made a few turns here and there in the hall, losing them.

But, alas, that feeling was only seconds. She felt that familiar tug on her arm as she was pulled back, causing her to stop abruptly. Groaning, she turned around and glared at Malfoy. "What do you want _now_?"

"We were not done discussing stuff yesterday." The git spat, crossing his arms. Pfft, as if he appears stronger doing that.

"What stuff?" Hermione snapped, leaning against the wall to move away from him. "I don't remember we even discuss anything." She then added sarcastically, "_Oh_! But I do remember you insulting me and such. Was that what you meant?"

Malfoy took a menacing step closer to her, but was stopped by Blaise.

"She's Head Girl, Draco. Stop." He said quietly, looking around to make sure no one was around the corridor they're occupying. "Let's just go and leave her alone. Come on."

Malfoy shrugged his friend's hold and scoffed, "Granger won't do shit. She promised she'll help me-

"Help you?" Hermione interrupted with a scoff of her own. "Excuse me but since when was I okay with helping whatever it is you need help with, when all you've ever done is insult me?"

He rolled his eyes, "Not this again. We've been over this, Granger. You're a Mudblood-

"And you're a pathetic ferret-

"Don't talk to your superiors like that, Mud-

"No, _you_ don't talk to me like that, Draco Malfoy." Hermione hissed, "As Blaise said, I am Head Girl. As far as I'm concern, according to this school, _I_ am far more superior to you. So maybe it's _you_ who needs to show _me_ some respect."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The atmosphere was so heavy with the stunned silence, that even Blaise felt uneasy around these two. Clearing his throat, he said, "Sorry, Granger. Ignore him, yeah? I found him outside, naked, all red face-

Draco whirled around and snarled, "What the hell, Blaise!"

Blaise just shrugged, "Well it's true. You slept outside all bloody night for I don't know what reason and-

"Shut up!" Draco hissed, giving him a look. Damn it, Granger isn't allowed to know yet! He's not ready for her to know!

"What?" She asked, a surprised tone.

He turned back around to face her, that glare pasted on his face. "What?" He said angrily.

But Granger seemed undeterred and only stared at him. Again, with that look on her face. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again before taking a step closer to him.

Draco took a step back, suddenly wary of her.

"Malfoy, are you okay?" Her concerning Head Girl mode finally on.

Draco only took another step back. He's the one who's supposed to ask the questions, not her. "Fuck off, Granger."

She merely raised an eyebrow, "Hey, you were the one asking for my help, Malfoy." She shrugged and crossed her arms, "So here I am, offering it. Are you okay?" When he didn't answer, she tried differently. "Draco, what is it, what's wrong?"

Merlin, she has no idea how hard that simple question is. She really doesn't, doesn't she? Can't she see that he isn't ready to tell her just yet what it is?

He wants to tell her, but at the same time... He doesn't want _anyone_ - not even his own best friend - to know about his embarrassing situation. This situation that can fuck him over as a Malfoy and a legit pureblood. Embarrass him and his own family and reputation.

If he tells her, as much as he hates to admit it, she does have the power to do just that. Damn it, how can he ask for help when he can't even tell her what he needs help with?!

Draco let out a sigh, "Granger..."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Surprisingly, she could read the inner battle going on in his head. Feigning annoyance, she took a step back and scoffed, "You know what, Malfoy? I don't have time for this. Better yet, why don't we continue this in detention."

Malfoy blinked, anger reappearing. "What the hell, Granger?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Detention? I'm giving you detention for harassing and annoying me."

Blaise chuckled, "Granger, you can't do that."

Hermione raised her chin at him, "Would you like one?"

He shook his head, the smile remaining as he glance between his friend and her. He has this look in his eyes with a smirk, which is confusing her. What's his problem?

"Anyway," She said, giving him a suspicious look before turning back to Malfoy. "I shall be there to make sure you're present. Meet me at the Divination classroom before dinner. Trelawney told me she needs help cleaning the crystal globes. Useless she needs them by tomorrow night."

"I thought you're not taking Divination ever." Blaise asked her, as she started to walk away.

Hermione said over her shoulder, not looking back. "I'm not."

"You're taking that class, is she in it?" Blaise asked Malfoy, clearly ignoring Hermione's reply.

"No." It wasn't until Malfoy answered, did realization finally donned on him.

She's not in that class. Never was. Also, the Divination class stopped using crystal globes and Granger didn't give him the newly required detention slip. She's just saying that as an excuse so they can meet and talk privately - away from friends, housemates, and nosy people.

A knowing - but grateful - smirk formed on his lips. "You're going to make me suffer again with your face, Granger? Can't get enough of me, can you?"

Hermione gave him a disgusted look before turning from the corner, disappearing from their sight.

Draco stared at the spot she occupied for another second before shaking his head, chuckling to himself. "She's mental."

"Remember this date, Draco." Blaise said, after they returned to their common room. "Today is a very important day for you."

"Why is that?"

"This is the day you'll have your first romantic date with a Muggle-born."

Draco grabbed the nearest couch pillow and hurled it towards his infuriating friend.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Wow, she actually showed up.

He closed the door softly behind him, but stayed put, feeling annoyed. She had a large book open to a page, and she was laying her head between the pages, clearing asleep. Here he was, making sure to get everything out of his way just so he can meet up with her, yet she's here sleeping. With a scowl, he strode towards her and slammed his bag on the table with a loud _Thud_!

Her reaction made him burst out laughing.

"Ouch!" Granger let out a squeal, her head snapping up, eyes widening, as she grabbed her wand from her pocket out of instinct. When she spotted Draco, her scared face morphed into an angry scowl. "What the hell was that for, Malfoy!"

Draco merely smirked, taking the seat opposite from her. "Rise and shine, little Muggle. But hush, will you? Don't want anyone to know we're having this little secret meeting. What would Potty and Weasel say?"

She lowered her wand, but continued to glare at him. "What do you want?"

"Like I said over and over since yesterday, I need help." Draco said, leaning against his chair for comfort.

"Why should I even help you?" Granger scoffed, stuffing her book inside her bag. "I mean, like _I _said over and over again since yesterday, you keep disrespecting me, calling me names-

"Not this again." Draco groaned in complaint, closing his eyes. He rubbed his face with his hands in exasperation. "Granger, I don't like you-

"I don't like you either." She said smartly, "But I don't mind being civilized."

Draco scoffed, "Fuck that. Now come on, Granger. Just help me out; what do I need to know about curses?"

She gave him a dirty look. "Do you seriously think I'm going to help you just like that?"

"You're Head Girl." Draco spat, "You're supposed to help me out here. You said you will."

"Well I changed my mind." She shrugged, throwing her bag over her shoulder and getting up.

But Draco wouldn't have it. He grabbed her bag and pulled it down, causing her to stop.

"Let go of my bag, Malfoy." She snapped, taking out her wand and pointing it towards him.

Merlin, he is starting to get annoyed with this stupid game they're playing. "Fine."

"Fine what?"

He rolled his eyes, "Fine, I'll be nice." He gently let go of her bag and waited until she sat down. He scooted closer to the table, placing his hands on the surface for her to see he has nothing to hide. He took a deep breath and sighed, "Please, Granger. You're the only person I know who's smart enough. Help me, please."

She wasn't sure if it was because he said _please_ or because he unknowingly complimented her, but damn it.. She was always sympathetic towards the lost cause.

"On one condition." She said, giving him a serious look.

Draco blinked, before nodding furiously. "What?"

"Never call me Mudblood again." She raised an eyebrow, challenging him.

But he merely smirked, leaning back against his chair again. "Fine."

She stared at him for a few more seconds before nodding. "Alright then."

She opened her bag and pulled out the heavy book she used as a pillow earlier. She turned the book to the side, ran her finger down the pages until she found the edge she was looking for and opened the book. She pushed the book towards him and pointed to a page she saved.

"This one." She pointed to a section and turned the page again, "And here too."

"What's all this?" Draco asked, taking the book from her and bringing it closer to him as he scanned through the pages.

"Well, you asked about curses right?" She asked, "All of this is what you need to know."

He tutted, "You mean I have to read?"

Granger raised an eyebrow, "I'm not going to tell you straight, Malfoy. You have to read your research, you know."

He sneered, but looked at the pages again.

She let out a heavy sigh, "Basically, every curse starts by someone or something. Like a powerful magical being or item."

"I already know that, you idiot." Draco groaned, "Any other useless facts you want to give me?"

"And just like any spell, it also has a counter curse." Granger continued on, ignoring him. "You just need to know what caused the curse to start in order to know how to end it."

Draco pushed the book away from him, his short lived patience slipping away. "For Merlin's sake, are you even trying to help me or what? Stop giving me all this shit information, Granger! I need to know what the counter curse is for this bloody curse!"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Calm down, will you?" Hermione frowned, sitting up straight. "Alright, well what's the curse?"

He hesitated for a minute before sighing. "What if.. Alright, what if there's this woman..or thing out of nowhere, right? She comes to this individual, starts sprouting some stuff he doesn't remember, and next thing he knows…he's turned into some hideous _thing."_

Hermione blinked. "Hideous .. I don't understand. Can you describe-?

"Just fucking tell me what to do!" He lost it. Malfoy finally snapped. "I don't know what curse it is, I just need to know what the fuck is going on with me! I hardly even remember what the hell that bitch said to me!"

"Malfoy," Hermione hissed, immediately placing a silencing charm in the empty classroom. "Stop yelling at me, I'm trying to help you!"

"Well you're doing a horrible job for someone who is supposed to be smart!" Malfoy shouted, he could feel himself getting hotter and that uncomfortable slight pain starting to come back. It was making him angry that he can't get a simple answer. "I came to you because I thought you're clever enough to know, but no! You just proved to me that a_ Mudblood_ like yourself still doesn't belong here-

Hermione slapped him. "I told you not to call me that!"

Before he could retort back, the pain doubled excruciatingly. She has no idea the pain he's going through. It's as if one is being hit by the Cruciatus curse doubling it. For some reason, this one was painful than the others before. Shouting, he fell to the ground hard, knocking the chairs along with him. With no hesitation, Hermione immediately threw herself to the ground beside him, placing a hand on his arm.

"Malfoy!" Hermione shouted, turning him around. "What's happening!"

But he didn't reply any words but this horrible painful scream. She's never seen him like this before. It's scaring her...

She let out a sob, "Draco, come on."

She tried to pull him up, but he was too heavy. Suddenly he stopped thrashing, and grabbed her hand. His eyes wide open as he stared at her.

"Granger," He rasped out, before closing his eyes tightly again and letting out another painful shout.

Hermione jumped, she wrapped his arm around her neck and tried to pull him up with her weight. Once she managed to get him to his feet, he sprung away from her and messily rushed towards the door.

"Draco!" She shouted, panicking. "Wait!"

But he ignored her. It's obvious he's trying to get away from her. But why? She's trying to finally help him! He's obviously in pain and as Head Girl, she can't just leave him on his own! So, she ran after him.

"Draco Malfoy, you stop right there!" Hermione tried her authority tone.

But of course, he ignored her, causing him to fall down again.

"Fuck, not again!" He groaned on the floor, when she reached him. "Granger, leave me alone!"

"You're kidding me." She scoffed, helping him up. "Come on, let me take you to the hospital wing."

"Fucking leave me alone!" Malfoy roared, roughly pushing her away from him as he staggered to get away from her.

Hermione, being stubborn as usual, ignored him and chased him again. She could use her wand to stop him, but she doesn't know what pain he's going through. What if she stuns him and it might do something to whatever he's going through?

Where the hell is he going? He lead her outside and now he's heading towards the forest, where...

_NO_!

Her dragon is there! What if he sees him and scares the poor creature? What if the dragon sees Malfoy and attacks him! No, she needs to reach Draco before he runs into her dragon!

She shouted after him again, not even caring if she woke up people. "Malfoy! Stop! Draco, wait!"

But he disappeared inside the forest, darkness consuming him. Her fear was increasing with each step she took as she sprinted.

"_Aah!_"

She could hear Malfoy's cries and followed it.

"Draco!" She could see him! Merlin, finally! She reached out to grab the ends of his robe, but screamed when he fell again on the floor. "What is going on, Malfoy! What is it, what can I do?"

Malfoy tried to refrain from yelling, when he spotted her. He had this scared look, and his grey eyes looked far more intense than she remembered. He was saying a few incoherent words like "Leave" and "go away", as he rolled to his side, shaking.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

What the hell? Why is it taking him a while to turn? Why is she following him? Why does this fucking hurt! He heard a sickening crunch sound, knowing his arms bended, getting ready for transformation. And damn it! Granger's still here, screaming with him! What the hell is wrong with her!

"Granger!" He shouted, hearing her scream, "Just fucking leave!"

He can't have her see him like this. She'll tell the Headmistress. She'll tell everyone and bloody report him! What's going to happen to him?

He could see her pulling out her wand, "I'm going to get help!" She cried out.

"NO!" Draco roared. It wasn't until he said it did he realize he _literally _roared, causing her to stiffen with fright. But before he can say anything else, he screamed again as the pain consumed him, transforming him.

He could feel himself changing, feel the claws replacing his nails, feel his back arching forward, and his flawless skin morphing into rough scales. And then...

Finally.

He's back to being a blasted dragon again.

He let the pain subside, and his heavy breathing returning back to normal. He let out a rough sigh, dropping his weight on the ground, making the dirt from the ground drift into a fluff of air around him.

His breathing calmed, but another fast pace one reached his ears. He whirled around, momentarily forgetting that Granger was with him and she...

Oh _shit._ She saw the whole thing.

Her wand forgotten on the floor, her face wet with tears, her eyes wide...

"Dragon?"

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Review = update! =)**

**holy crap, i didn't realize i updated this since January! woops, sorry! lol i'm working on two stories the same time, so i lose track.. =/ but thank you so much for following still!  
><strong>

**and thank you guys sooo much for the reviews! =) they pretty much tell me if i should continue or not haha let me know what you think so far!  
><strong>

**THANK YOU TO JUICY SAM FOR BEING A COOL BETA!**


End file.
